1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a generator wheel for an angular pulse generator having a rotational axis, a toothed edge coaxial thereto and having teeth of which a number of teeth are fashioned as marker teeth and comprise marker members for this purpose, the teeth and the marker members being composed of materials having different eddy current losses, and a central region surrounded by the toothed edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a generator wheel is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,112. A generator wheel comprising iron teeth is employed, whereby a piece of ferrite material is secured to at least one tooth, or is introduced into an appertaining depression to be a marker tooth. This ferrite material lowers the eddy current losses of the marker tooth, whereby teeth and marker teeth can be distinguished from one another.
The aforementioned letters patent, however, does not disclose any fastening of the ferrite material to the marker tooth which meets the demands to be made of stability and retainability, particularly given high speeds, as well as to be made of economical manufacture.